


Hypnotic

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Possession, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: you do to me so well, hypnotic taking over me. make me feel like someone else, you got me talking in my sleep.





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> remember how guzma mentioned being possessed by nihilego and knowing true fear for the first time?? where is the content for that... come on now
> 
> this is 200% self indulgent ok I just really wanted to do this. no connection to my other guzma/reader this is just a one shot thing.

When you entered the wormhole you readied yourself for a fight with Lusamine, but when you were met with an empty cavern, your guard dropped- and that was your undoing. Before you could respond Lillie was snatched away by a being that could have been Lusamine, but you couldn't tell if it was in her misshapen form. You tried to go after them, but a strong hand grasped your wrist tightly and prevented you from moving and in no time they were out of sight. Worried for the sake of your friend, you turned to see who'd interfere with her safety, and were surprised to see the boss of team skull leering down at you somewhat absently. You'd almost forgotten he'd been in the wormhole with Lusamine. 

“Guzma- what are you doing? Let me go, I have to go after Lillie!” You desperately tried to pry his hand off from your wrist but it was locked like a vice, inhumanely strong almost. You pushed at him, and yelled his name, but he didn't respond. After a few moments you stopped trying to remove his hand to investigate him further. His normally gray irises were a deep cloudy black, as if someone had eyedropped ink into milk, and his expression was hazy and void of emotion. “Hey.. what's wrong with you?” You waved your hand in front of his face. “Snap out of it, hey-” 

You were suddenly cut off by the sensation of his lips on yours, but there was no real life or passion to it, it almost seemed experimental. You'd be lying if you said you weren't attracted to him, that you hadn't thought about kissing him before, but usually under different circumstances. Your free hand grasped the shoulder of his jacket, balled fist pushing against him. Surprisingly, he pushed back and you stepped backwards from his current until you felt the cold edge of a rock behind you, plateaued right at your thighs. Only a little more dominance from him and you found your head cracking against the hard surface and you saw black spots when you opened your eyes, but you weren't sure if they were from the pain resonating in your skull or actually hovering around the emotionless man above you. His right hand moved from your wrist to your shoulder, successfully keeping you down while his left rested on your hip, searching uncertainly as if he was unfamiliar with human anatomy. 

“What's wrong with you? Hey!” You yelled at him again, and he seemed to tilt his head slightly as if he was hearing you but unsure what you were saying. When you felt his cold hand start to lift the hem of your shirt, you instinctively reached out and slapped him, and he seemed stunned for a moment. His hands retracted and he grabbed his head, the same way he had done when you beat him in battle, as if he was in pain. You scrambled upright and scooted back further up the flat rock until your back touched the wall of the cave and you hesitantly called out to him. “Guzma... hey...” He seemed to momentarily stop his reeling to notice you, all the focus he could muster being used to keep himself in control of his own actions. 

“You... ya gotta get outta here kid, this place is fucked up...” His equilibrium was off and he stumbled back then forward, bracing himself on the same rock you sat atop. “That thing, that ultrabeast that the prez is after, that thing ain't safe. It don't know shit about people but it's willin' to do anythin' it can to learn.” That's right, the president- Lusamine had Lillie.

“Lillie, where did Lusamine take Lillie!?” You demanded of him but he shook his head.

“I ain't got this place mapped out but there ain't just one of 'em. That thing has friends and if you don't get outta here you'll end up just like me and the prez.” His breathing seemed a bit labored and he looked almost like he would pass out at any moment, desperately fighting to keep himself in control. “It ain't controllin' my mind, I can still register anythin' it's doin', it's just controllin' my body and it's fuckin' strong that's for sure. The prez though, she's willingly lettin' it take her.” That sounded about right, it didn't surprise you that Lusamine was willing to sacrifice her autonomy for the sake of her precious ultrabeast. 

“I can't leave, I have to find and save Lillie. And Lusamine, and you too.” You spoke with conviction but you had never been more scared. Guzma smirked at you. 

“That's awful nice of you to concern yourself with me but right now I think you outta think more about you and less about others. I spent my whole life makin' people scared of me, and this is the first time I've really ever been this freaked out.” Admittedly, knowing even Guzma was afraid for his life made your anxiety heighten. You resolved yourself not to let any of them get hurt. 

“I'll come back for you, but right now I need to plan how to save Lillie and-” You found yourself interrupted by Guzma frantically grabbing his head again and losing his balance. 

“You gotta go, right now kid- I can't fight this stupid thing... much longer.” His words slurred slightly and you found yourself moving to leap off the rock only for your ankle to be grabbed and held down, but Guzma's hands were still at his hair, so what could be holding you down?

Your eyes went to your ankle to see a translucent blue tentacle snaking around your leg delicate but firmly, holding you in place. It seemed to come from behind Guzma, and only now did you realize the two thinner ones that seemed to rest on his shoulders, an array of others coming from behind his back. His arms dropped to his sides and 2 more tendrils appeared from behind him. One grabbed your other ankle, the other managed to snake around your wrists, holding them together above your head. Your heartbeat hammered in your chest and your head as the gap between you and Guzma was slowly closed by his sauntering towards you. The ultrabeast's appendages jolted and dragged you closer, your body at the edge of the stone with your legs being held up and open by its powerful yet soft tentacles. You felt your skirt fold over your waist and felt exposed (not that the ultrabeast had any concept of modesty anyway), and recalled that even though it was using Guzma's body as it's vestibule, his mind was still his own and his consciousness was still aware of everything it would have him to do too, and you felt a kindred fear that it would use either of you to learn more about human intimacy in a cruelly nontraditional way. 

You shivered as a cold hand lightly touched the underside of your thigh, feeling it as though uncertain as to what it was. Slowly moving down, you swallowed hard as it stopped and hovered above your heat. While the ultrabeast had no knowledge of human bodies itself, it certainly must have some access to Guzma's mind to recognize what it was doing even a little. You were relieved when his hand was removed from under your skirt but swallowed hard when his hands supported him on either side of you and he was atop you again, kissing you but this time with a bit more knowledge of expectancy. You felt the gold pendant of his skull logo chain rest on your chest heavily as your bodies became closer. The kiss was chaste at first but quickly grew in heat as you felt your mouth open slightly seemingly of it's own accord to allow it to deepen. Your tongue swiped across his lower lip and tasted iron from a healing cut, and it wasn't long before you could feel his do the same to you. Simple techniques but better than most could say for a human being used as a pokemon puppet. Your breath hitched when you felt one of his hands move from the side of you back to the hem of your shirt, and this time you could do nothing to protest. Reaching underneath, you shivered at the coolness of his touch, as he grazed over your body until his palm lay flat over your left breast, gently squeezing and making your spine tingle. Through your thin bra, you could feel the muscles of his hands tense as he experimentally squeezed and fondled your chest, eventually finding the motor skills to push the wireless underwear up along with your shirt, exposing your chest to the cool air of the damp cave. He moved to kiss at your neck instead as his his finger tips traced over your stiffening nipples and you bit your lip to keep from making sound. You weren't sure it would, but the idea of egging the curious pokemon on kept you from even chancing it.

His hand left your chest to snake underneath you, grabbing you ass and pulling you up against him. Through the light fabric of your panties, you could feel his quickly hardening cock as your groin ground against his, slowly. The closeness of your chests allowed you to feel his quickening heart rate. You didn't want to admit it to yourself, but while part of you wanted to push him away, another part of you had no desire to fight back. The coolness of the air seemed to emphasize the hot heat radiating off your growing wetness. He pulled back only slightly to move the hand that was holding your ass under your skirt with more certainty, his middle finger rubbing against your through your underwear. You squirmed against him, but gasped when he grazed over your clit. His face was buried in the crook of your neck, kissing and biting at you. His hand deftly pushed your underwear aside to dip one of his long fingers into the wetness only slightly, feeling you up and down before pushing his middle one in. He moved it in and out a few times before adding his ring finger, pushing them deep inside of you and scissoring them slowly. His wrist arched and his palm brushed of your clit with each thrust of his fingers, and you found the stimulation intoxicating. You found yourself edging closer and closer to the brink of orgasm when he stopped and removed his fingers. 

The hand that was supporting him on the side of you was retracted so he could hold you at your hip as his other hand pulled his now fully hard cock from his pants, precum glistening at the tip. You would have found this more hot if he didn't have such a vacant and unloving expression on his face. You felt the head of his cock align with your prepared entrance and exhaled as you felt him prod a bit before slowly pushing inside. It felt like forever before he was fully seated inside you, when he was you could feel your walls tighten in an attempt to acclimate to being filled and you felt his cock twitch inside you. The hand that had guided him inside you was placed on your side along with the other, as he slowly pulled out almost completely and then pushed back into you fully. He pulled out and in a few times slowly before hastening his pace, the tops of your thighs hitting against his forearms as his thrusts became more invigorated. You couldn't hold back sound any more and let out a moan as you felt him hit you especially deep, and from then on you made no attempt to keep yourself quiet as he fucked you.

You heard a clack as his sunglasses fell off his forehead onto the rock next to your head and looked at him, wishing he was more present for this moment. His expression however wasn't so lifeless, his pale skin slightly flushed and his expression a bit less empty. His eyes were still glazed over, though uncertain if it was from possession or lust. With every thrust, he seemed to sigh breathily, as if that was the only sound he was able to make. Both his hands shakily moved from either side of you to under you to grab your ass and angle you upward so he could reach you deeper, and you moaned as you felt your position close the proximity between his body and your clit as he would lightly graze against it with every thrust. You began to chant his name slightly, in an attempt to let him know how close you were. His movements seemed to become a bit erratic and you knew he would be close soon too. The tentacles around your wrists and ankles seemed to tighten and rub against your skin and the sensation turned you on more. In only a few more moves, you felt the pressure that had been building up inside you snap and fell over the edge of ecstasy, and your walls tightening around him seemed to push him over the edge too, as you heard him make a choked gasp above you and felt a rush of heat as he released inside you. A few more jolted thrusts into you, and he stopped moving entirely for a moment before pulling back and out of you, adjusting himself back into his pants. 

You felt the tendrils slowly snake back from your arms and legs and you pulled your arms down from their uncomfortable position above your head, your shoulders popping. Your legs shook a bit from the position and you were pulled from your focus on your pain to notice Guzma stumbling backwards before falling unconscious as the ultrabeast hastily dropped him from it's control. It hovered above him a bit in front of you, and you froze, uncertain if it would attack you on its own now. It made a trill-like noise and seemed to evaporate. After waiting a few moments to guarantee it wouldn't come back, you climbed off the rock to hurriedly check on Guzma. He was unconscious but not injured, and you used all your strength to pull him upright and lean him against the wall. After a moment to gather yourself you hurried deeper into the cave to chase after your stolen friend. 

–

(here's a small excerpt from Guzma's POV for y'all)

He tried desperately to fight the control the strange pokemon had on him, but unfortunately even Guzma was unable to break it's control. He felt so weak, having to watch himself move with no control over himself. And he felt disgusting, having to let this pokemon use his body for these strange human sex experiments. Even still, there was a part of him that was unable to be wholly detached from the experience. Especially when she looked at him with half lidded eyes or made noises like she was enjoying this, enjoying him. His mind was clear but his intents grew hazy and he found his ability to resist what this creature wanted from him waning.

By the time it had him inside her, he felt like he couldn't resist even if he wanted to, or even that he did want to. The sensations felt amazing and he felt simultaneously paralyzed and invigorated, and he found short lapses of control but wasn't able to stop himself. Soon he wasn't sure where the ultrabeasts actions ended and his began, but found that no matter who or what was in control he wouldn't stop and continued to snap his hips into hers as his awareness edged further and further into murky territory and he was unsure if he was Guzma or Lusamine's ultrabeast, but knew only that he would not stop until he had finished. 

Whem she cried out and he felt her tighten around him, the build up in his body seemed to snap and he found himself pushing as deep as he could into her to release and he saw stars. 

Not long after, he felt what little control the pokemon had left over him fade and the sensation of having it ripped from him suddenly caused his vision to fade to black and the last thing he remembered was the pain of his head hitting the cold ground.


End file.
